Alone
by HalfBloodScribe
Summary: An OC goes through...difficult times. One-shot


My eyes snap open. That's one memory I don't want to relive. You know how people say your whole life flashes before your eyes right before you die? Well they weren't lying. Everyone in the group has done their best to keep me comfortable. I'll be going soon anyway. Being in the cell could almost be relaxing except for the fact that they had to lock the door.

They gave me a gun. In case I want to off myself. It's nice to have but I know deep down that I will never use it.

I got bit about 2 hours ago. So far I haven't felt any of the symptoms. That's good right? More time to enjoy this crappy place we call earth.

I was so stupid. If I had just had someone come as my backup I would still be fine and dandy, you know besides having to kill walkers every day.

Every time someone passes by the door they give me a smile. I don't know if it's for me or them anymore…

"Hey". I look up and see Daryl. My heart stops for a moment and then starts up again, faster this time. I've had a crush on him for a while. Of course now there is no point. I'll be dead within a day and wanting to eat him the next. I'm pretty sure Carol already told him how I feel anyway.

"Hey", I reply softly, "You just gonna stand there like an idiot?" I tried to joke. He barely cracked a smile.

There was so much I wanted to tell him.

I can feel myself wanting to cry and all of a sudden I don't want Daryl there staring at me. If there is one person I never showed weakness to, it was Daryl.

I can't help it. I can feel my eyes getting watery and a lump in my throat is forming.

He can tell I'm about to cry. He's sniffling and seems awkward. All of a sudden I see him reaching into his pockets for something. He draws out a key and fumbles putting in the lock.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked incredulously.

"No one should die alone" he responded. He is in the cell in an instant looking even more uncomfortable than he did standing outside. I don't know what to say. He had been avoiding me ever since I got bit.

He sits next to me on the small cot. There is an awkward silence as we both try and figure out what to say. It's then that I shiver.

I freeze right after. We both know exactly what that means. It has started.

"What did you do before?" he blurts out. It's not an uncommon question nowadays.

"Social Services" I reply, "I was so great to see the kids' faces when we found them a family." I start to tell him about all the kids I helped over the years. The crazy rebellious ones or the quiet and accommodating ones. He nods, laughs, and sighs at the right times. Meanwhile I can feel myself getting more feverish and tired.

At one point he interrupts my stories to wrap a blanket around me. It's nice because I can almost pretend I'm having a normal conversation. I don't know how long I had been talking but it must have been long enough for Carol to notice Daryl missing.

"You should get out of there" she says looking at Daryl.

"I'll leave when I'm ready" he says gruffly. I can't help but wonder if they had some kind of argument. Carol spares me a glance before leaving slowly.

Seconds after she leaves I feel a rushing pain in my head. I must have blacked out for a moment because all I see when I open my eyes is Daryl's concerned face looking down at me.

I can feel it. These are my final moments. I survived this long only to doe because I was too stupid.

I can see his mouth moving trying to tell me something.

"Please, please…"

When Carol left I looked over just in time to see her fall back. I'm up immediately trying to see if she is still alive. I see her open her eyes but she seems half gone. I was so stupid. I should have gone with her, I should have told her everything that was on my mind.

"Please, please don't go" I say desperately, "I have so much to say"

And then just like that she shuts her eyes and I know it's all over. I check her pulse to be sure but I know already, she is gone.

I sit next to her for a while trying to remember what life was like when she was there. It certainly didn't feel this empty.

It has been almost an hour since she died when I hear a groan. I look over at her face and see how beautiful it still is. Until I get to her eyes. They look so hungry not kind and fierce like they normally do.

As "she" gains awareness I reach for my gun, hands trembling. I raise it to her head. She's reaching out her hands to me. I get one good look at her eyes which will never be the same.

"I'm sorry"

 _Bang._

 **Another little one-shot. Wrote this one while listening to Pierce the Veil to bring out my angsty side. Hope you like it!**


End file.
